Blue Sky
by kang jiki
Summary: Suatu kesalahan, membuat seorang namja frustasi dekat dengan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan. Akankah dia tahan berlama-lama dengan namja bawel tapi manis itu? Cara apa yang dipergunakan si namja manis untuk mendekati namja yang selalu menolak kehadirannya? HAEHYUK, haewook, yewook, kyumin
1. Chapter 1

Blue sky

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

And others

Synopsis:

Suatu kesalahan, membuat seorang namja frustasi dekat dengan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan. Akankah dia tahan berlama-lama dengan namja bawel tapi manis itu? Cara apa yang dipergunakan si namja manis untuk mendekati namja dingin bak pahatan es yang selalu menolak kehadirannya? / "kenapa kau kemari lagi?"/ "kau datang tidak datang sama saja"/ "kenapa aku ikan jelek itu"/ " jangan pergi, aku tidak mau sendiri"/ "tuhan… dapatkah aku menyukainya?"

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, EYD bertebaran, Geje, abal, dan sebagainya -_-

Tidak suka jangan dibaca, arra?

Chapter 1

"maaf Donghae, aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu lagi" ucap seorang namja cantik kepada namja tampan di depanya. "mianhae" si namja cantik memberikan cincinya pada mantan namjachingunya ini.

"waeyo? Kenapa kau ingin putus denganku? Apa yang kurang dariku Wookie?" tanya si namja dengan leleran air mata. Persetan dengan status dia laki-laki yang malu untuk menangis. "wae? Apa aku berbuat salah, kalau iya aku minta maaf" dia mencengkram bahu si namja cantik yang terus menunduk. "Wookie jawab aku?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau begini? Jebal?" si namja tampan terbelalak saat tangan namjachingunya ditarik oleh seseorang. Saat ini namja bersurai merah gelap itu menatap sinis si namja tampan.

"dia istiku, jangan menyentuhnya"

"Donghae ireona!" seorang namja imut sedang berusaha membangunkan namja tampan yang tengah tertidur di atap gedung kampusnya. Namja itu membuka mata dengan enggan. "yaa! Kau bolos kelas lagi ya?" Tanya Sungmin-namja imut itu. Donghae nama si namja tampan hanya mengusap wajahnya acuh.

"ck, merepotkan" ucap Kyuhyun, namja tinggi bersurai coklat ikal yang dari tadi sibuk dengan psp putihnya. Donghae mengambil tas ranselnya dan berjalan meninggalkan dua orang itu.

"kasihan Donghae… sampai kapan dia seperti ini Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa menatap kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mendekap bahu Sungmin.

...haehyuk...

Siang itu matahari bersinar cerah. Langit berwarna biru dengan awan putih terbang di sekelilingnya. Memasuki musim semi membuat bunga-bunga bermekaran di taman. Donghae tengah duduk menyender. Merasakan angin lembut membelai wajahnya. Dia menunduk kala ingatan tentang cinta yang menyakitkan itu kembali muncul. Merasakan bagaimana sakit di hatinya, bagaikan luka nyeri dan bernanah. Donghae melihat jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 11. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah meninggalkan taman. Baru beberapa langkah, namja penyuka music ini mendengar suara teriakkan dari belakang.

"YAA, YAAA AWAS, MINGGIR!" dia melihat namja bersepeda kayuh berusaha menghentikan laju sepedanya. tapi belum sempat Donghae menghindar, sepeda dengan rem blong itu menabraknya, di bawah langit siang yang berwarna biru cerah.

Suara berisik di sekitarnya membuat mata Donghae terbuka. Donghae mendapati Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan namja yang menabraknya sedang berdiri di sisi kanan kirinya.

"Donghae! Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar" seru Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"dimana aku?" Tanya Donghae sambil mencoba duduk. Tapi langsung terjatuh saat merasakan sakit di kaki kanannya.

"dirumah sakit! Berkat tabrakan namja gila ini" kata Kyuhyun santai tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari psp. Donghae menatap seorang namja bersurai coklat dengan kaos kebesaran dan celana jins selutut.

"mian, jeongmal mianhae? Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa sepedaku bisa bloong seperti itu" kata si namja sambil menatap Donghae dengan alis bertaut.

"sudahlah, jelaskan saja di kantor polisi" kata Kyuhyun santai yang langsung di hadiahi jitakan Sungmin.

"sopanlah sedikit Kyu!" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"biarin, salah dia sendiri! Lagipula dia tidak mau membayar perawatan rumah sakit"

"bukanya aku tidak mau, aku hanya tidak punya uang" kata si namja berusaha membela diri.

"alasan umum"

"benar! Aku tidak punya uang, baiklah kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa menahan KTPku, kalau aku sudah punya uang, aku pasti bayar ganti rugi, tapi aku mohon jangan lapor polisi" namja itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"enak saja! Memangnya KTP bisa di jual" kata Kyuhyun sinis.

"iya memang aku yang salah, tapi aku bukan orang yang lari dari tanggung jawab kok"

"huh bicara seperti itu mudah! Bisa-bisa penjara penuh karena orang macam kamu"

"sudahlah, biarkan dia pergi" kata Donghae malas, Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

"iya Kyu, kau tidak kasihan apa pada namja manis ini? Maafkan Kyuhyun ya?" kata Sungmin sambil membelai punggung si namja.

"aniyo ini semua memang kesalahanku! sebagai pertanggungjawaban, aku akan merawat Donghae-ssi sampai sembuh, namaku Kim Eunhyuk salam kenal semua!" kata namja manis itu sambil membungkukkan badan. Donghae dan Sungmin bingung. Tapi ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Dia malah menyeringai?

.

TBC

.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue sky

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

And others

Synopsis:

Suatu kesalahan, membuat seorang namja frustasi dekat dengan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan. Akankah dia tahan berlama-lama dengan namja bawel tapi manis itu? Cara apa yang dipergunakan si namja manis untuk mendekati namja dingin bak pahatan es yang selalu menolak kehadirannya? / "kenapa kau kemari lagi?"/ "kau datang tidak datang sama saja"/ "kenapa aku ikan jelek itu"/ " jangan pergi, aku tidak mau sendiri"/ "tuhan… dapatkah aku menyukainya?"

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, EYD bertebaran, Geje, abal, dan sebagainya -_-

Tidak suka jangan dibaca, arra?

Chapter 2

Donghae tengah menatap langit dari kaca jendela. Karena tabrakan itu, kakinya harus digips dan tidak boleh bergerak. Jadi dia hanya bisa menghabiskan waktunya di atas tempat tidur. Donghae menoleh saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seorang namja manis bertubuh langsing muncul dari baliknya.

"annyeong Donghae-ssi" sapa namja itu. Donghae berdecak kesal.

"kenapa kau kemari lagi?" Tanya Donghae datar. Semenjak Donghae pulang dari rumah sakit pelaku penabrakanya ini selalu datang dan menemaninya dirumah hingga sore menjelang.

"tentu saja melakukan tugasku" jawab namja manis bernama Kim Eunhyuk itu. "bukanya aku sudah janji, akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh"

"tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri, lagipula aku tidak suka ada orang asing dirumah ini" kata Donghae ketus. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar lalu duduk di samping tempat tidur Donghae.

"ya kalu begitu, aku akan lebih sering kemari! Jadi aku tidak menjadi orang asing lagi" kata Eunhyuk sambil memberikan apel yang sudah dikupasnya pada Donghae. Namja arogan ini hanya membuang muka pura-pura tidak memperhatikan. Eunhyuk tidak kehilangan akal, dia memegang dagu Donghae dan memasukkan apel itu secara paksa.

"apa yang kau lakukan!?" seru Donghae marah yang dibalas cengiran tanpa dosa dari namja penyuka susu strawberry ini.

"bukanya orang sakit itu butuh banyak nutrisi! Eum.. begitulah info yang aku baca dari Koran pagi yang kuantar" jelas Eunhyuk, Donghae yang kesal memilih membuka bukunya. "kau sudah makan Donghae-ssi?" Donghae tetap membaca bukunya, membuat Eunhyuk mendengus kesal. Dia melihat meja didepan televisi. Terhidang nampan penuh makanan yang tidak tersentuh. "kau belum makan ya? Baiklah aku buatkan makanan oke? Tunggu sebentar" Eunhyuk berjalan keluar kamar, Donghae meliriknya lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buku bersampul biru itu.

"aduh dimana sih dapur Donghae-ssi? Rumahnya terlalu luas" kata Eunhyuk sambil berjalan menatap kiri-kanan. "dirumah seperti ini dia hidup sendiri, pasti sangat kesepian" setelah berputar-putar naik turun tangga akhirnya Eunhyuk menemukan dapur bergaya minimalis yang super mewah itu.

"ini untung cuma cari dapur, bagaimana kalau aku cari toilet? Bisa-bisa keluar di jalan" gerutu Eunhyuk. Dia membuka kulkas dua pintu itu. "uwoo lengkap! Coba kalau aku punya kulkas sebesar ini, pasti tubuhku tidak akan kurus" kata Eunhyuk lalu mulai memasak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Eunhyuk kembali ke kamar yang didonimasi warna hitam itu. Dia menaruh nampan di meja samping tempat tidur Donghae. Namja tampan ini hanya melirik dari balik bukunya.

"Donghae-ssi ayo makan! Setelah itu minum obat supaya cepat sembuh"ucap Eunhyuk merajuk. Donghae tetap acuh, membuat namja manis ini mengerucutkan bibir. "kalau kau tidak makan, sia-sia dong aku buat? Kan sayang nasi dan bumbu terbuang percuma! Padahal banyak saudara kita di luar sana yang bekerja banting tulang untuk sesuap nasi, dan kau tidak kasihan padaku? Mencari dapurmu saja butuh kerja keras, belum lagi bergelut dengan alat dapur yang canggih itu?"

"siapa yang menyuruhmu membuat makanan" kata Donghae tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku. Eunhyuk yang kesal segera mengambil buku itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"menyuruhmu makan! Habiskan nasi goreng itu, baru aku kembalikan buku jelek ini"

"apa katamu? Buku jelek? Yaa di dunia hanya ada 10 buku yang seperti ini, dan harganya mahal"

"aku tidak peduli, tuan kaya! Sekarang makan atau aku bakar buku mahalmu ini" ancam Eunhyuk. Mau tidak mau Donghae menurutinya. Dengan kesal dia menyendok nasi goreng itu. 'enak' hanya satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan rasa nasi goreng buatan namja bawel ini.

"bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Eunhyuk antusias.

"biasa saja" jawabnya singkat. Walaupun begitu namja tampan ini menghabiskan nasi goreng itu tanpa tersisa, membuat Eunhyuk terkikik geli.

"katanya biasa saja, tapi nyatanya kau sanggup menghabiskanya"

"itu karena terpaksa!" seru Donghae tidak terima.

"hu'uuh dasar tukang bohong"

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Eunhyuk mengenakan jaket usangnya dan berpamitan pada si pemilik rumah.

"aku pulang dulu Donghae-ssi, besok aku akan datang lagi"

"bukan urusanku!" kata Donghae ketus. Eunhyuk menggeplak dahi Donghae. "yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"itu ucapan selamat malam dariku! Annyeong Donghae-ssi" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan pergi. Donghae menatapnya saat pintu itu tertutup.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue sky

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

And others

Synopsis:

Suatu kesalahan, membuat seorang namja frustasi dekat dengan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan. Akankah dia tahan berlama-lama dengan namja bawel tapi manis itu? Cara apa yang dipergunakan si namja manis untuk mendekati namja dingin bak pahatan es yang selalu menolak kehadirannya? / "kenapa kau kemari lagi?"/ "kau datang tidak datang sama saja"/ "kenapa aku ikan jelek itu"/ " jangan pergi, aku tidak mau sendiri"/ "tuhan… dapatkah aku menyukainya?"

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, EYD bertebaran, Geje, abal, dan sebagainya -_-

Tidak suka jangan dibaca, arra?

Chapter 3

Donghae duduk di halaman belakang, menikmati angin musim semi yang berhembus hangat. Dia merasa sangat kesepian, tapi tidak terjadi jika namja bawel yang menabraknya datang. Eunhyuk selalu mengajak Donghae berbicara, walaupun balasan namja tampan ini hanya gumaman tidak jelas atau kata-kata pedas. Eunhyuk selalu mengajak Donghae bercanda walaupun namja tampan ini hanya diam dan tidak merespon. Eunhyuk juga selalu membuat Donghae tidak kesepian dengan tingkah konyol dan hyeperaktifnya, ucapannya yang cepat dan ceria serta senyum yang sangat manis dan menenangkan.

"Donghae-ssi ternyata disini!" seru Eunhyuk sambil duduk di samping kursi roda Donghae. Namja tampan ini hanya melirik sekilas lalu menyibukkan diri dengan bukunya. "mian Donghae-ssi, aku sedikit terlambat! Tadi aku masih membantu membuat kerajinan di toko"

"kau datang, tidak datang sama saja" kata Donghae tanp menatap Eunhyuk.

"begitukah? Pasti beda kan? Salah satunya, Eunhyuk itu artinya permata jadi bisa bersinar, nah kalau aku datang ke sini rumahmu juga bisa bersinar"

"pabo"

"yaa apa kau bilang? Dasar ikan beku"

"selesman"

"mwo? kenapa selesman?"

"iya, karena kau berisik, seperti orang yang mempromosikan barang dagangan"

"aku tidak seperti itu!"

"tidak salah"

"dasar menyebalkan! aku buatkan makan siang aja, capek ribut sama namja pms seperti kamu" kata Eunhyuk kesal. Beberapa menit kemudian Eunhyuk kembali membawa nampan berisi nasi goreng dan jus. Diam-diam Eunhyuk melirik namja tampan yang sedang menyantap makananya ini.

"oh iya Donghae-ssi aku punya sesuatu" seru Eunhyuk sambil merogoh kantong tasnya. Donghae yang acuh memilih meminum jus. Eunhyuk tersenyum menunjukkan sebuah gantungan handphone berbentuk ikan nemo. "tadi bos memberikanku bahan sisa dan aku membuatkan ini untukmu? Bagus kan?" tanya Eunhyuk bersemangat.

"kenapa cemberut?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap gantunganya. Eunhyuk tersenyum menampakkan gummy smilenya yang membuat Donghae sepersekian detik tertegun.

"Donghae-ssi kan selalu cemberut! Nah gantungan itu menggambarkan dirimu"

"kau menyamakanku dengan ikan?"

"bukanya Kyuhyun memanggilmu seperti itu" jawab Eunhyuk mantap. Donghae berdecak kesal, lalu kembali menatap bukunya. Eunhyuk memilih melihat sekitar, sepi hanya ada dia dan Donghae disini.

"Donghae-ssi kemana orang tuamu? Setiap hari aku datang kesini tapi tidak pernah bertemu mereka" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata polosnya. Donghae memandang namja manis ini lalu menundukkan kepala. "mian, apa aku menyingungmu?" hening, baik Donghae dan Eunhyuk terdiam. Eunhyuk yang merasa bersalah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"eum Donghae-ssi mian aku…."

"mereka sibuk bekerja, meninggalkanku disini sendiri" kata Donghae pelan, membuat Eunhyuk menatap namja pemilik angel smile ini. "semua orang yang aku sayang, meninggalkanku tanpa peduli perasaanku" Donghae menghembuskan napas panjang berusaha menahan air matanya. "sudahlah jangan bahas hal bodoh ini! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku jadi jangan mencampuri urusanku!" kata Donghae lantang lalu menjalankan kursi rodanya meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terdiam di tempatnya.

Malam hari tiba, karena pengaruh obat Donghae tertidur pulas ditempatnya. Eunhyuk terus menatap wajah damai Donghae. Hatinya sedih saat ikut merasakan apa yang Donghae rasakan. Dengan takut Eunhyuk mendekatkan telapak tanganya dan mengelus dahi Donghae.

"aku semakin masuk dalam pesonamu? Aku sudah berusaha menjauh tapi tidak bisa!" kata Eunhyuk lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Donghae apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Wookie jangan pergi, jebal?" Donghae mengigau. Dia mencengkram tangan Eunhyuk erat, membuat namja manis ini menunduk sedih.

"selain kita tidak memiliki status social yang sama, kau juga belum bisa melupakan kekasihmu kan?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengelus sebelah tangan Donghae yang menggengamnya. Membuat tangan itu terlepas. "kau hanya menganggapku namja aneh yang cerewet, mungkin juga pengganggu hidupmu! tapi jebal Donghae-ssi, jebal? Jangan membuatku terlalu berharap"

…haehyuk…

Keesokan harinya…

Pintu kamar Donghae terbuka, menampakkan dua namja yang membuat Eunhyuk memekik kaget.

"annyeong Donghae, Eunhyukkie" sapa si namja imut.

"Sungmin hyung, annyeong" Eunhyuk tersenyum menyambut kedatangan seepupu Donghae ini. Sungmin merangkulnya dan mengobrol akrab. Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae yang tengah sibuk dengan laptop putihnya.

"apa kabarmu, ikan?"

"kau bisa lihat sendiri, devil"

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin langsung terkena sweet drob melihat adegan ini. Tidak ambil pusing Sungmin segera mengeluarkan 4 tiket dari dalam tas merah jambunya.

"Tadaaa! Aku punya tiket ke aquarium world! Ayo kita kesana"

"waaa itu kan tempat keren" kata Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar.

"benar Eunhyukkie! Aku sudah bisa menebak kalau kau pasti menyukainya! Hehehe selera kita sama ya?"

"dasar anak kecil" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memainkan psp yang selalu disimpan disaku celananya, Donghae diam tidak mau ikut campur.

"aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kalian semua harus ikut! Termasuk Kyuhyun dan Donghae" perintah Sungmin, Donghae menatapnya tidak terima.

"cih merepotkan!"

"benar! Kalian saja yang pergi, aku tidak tertarik!" kata Donghae dengan wajah cueknya.

"yaa! Tidak ada penolakan para pemalas! Donghae segera ganti baju! Kau bisa sendiri kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan deathglare andalanya. Donghae ingin protes tapi langsung disumpal jeruk oleh Sungmin, "Kyuhyun kalau kau tidak pergi jangan panggil aku chagi lagi, kita putus!" kata Sungmin santai, membuat Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya takut. Eunhyuk hanya diam tidak percaya melihat Sungmin dapat menaklukkan dua namja bawel ini dengan mudah.

…haehyuk…

Disinilah mereka sekarang, berjalan diantara aquarium kaca. Melihat pemandangan beribu-ribu ikan yang berenang diatas bawah samping mereka.

"waaa seperti berjalan di dalam air" kata Eunhyuk kegirangan. Dia tidak henti-hentinya menatap sekeliling. melihat betapa cantiknya batu coral dan terumbu karang. Ikan beraneka bentuk dan warna yang berenang meliuk-liukkan badan. Ubur-ubur yang bergerak perlahan bagai jamur bercahaya. Serta birunya air bagai beribu-ribu permata. Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengangguk, Kyuhyun yang acuh hanya bermain psp dan Donghae melirik Eunhyuk dari ekor matanya. "Hei lihat-lihat! Itu Donghae!" seru Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk ikan badut berwarna belang oranye dan putih, berenang diantara anemone laut. Sungmin tertawa bahkan Kyuhyun yang tadinya acuh ikut tertawa sambil membenarkan ucapan namja polos ini.

"yaa, enak saja!"

"tapi wajahnya memang mirip!" kata Sungmin menambahi, Kyuhyun semakin tertawa bahkan sampai berguling dilantai. Untung tempat mereka sedang sepi, kalau tidak keempat namja ini sudah dibawa kekantor penjaga karena membuat keributan.

"kalau aku nemo, Eunhyuk ikan ini!" kata Donghae tidak terima sambil menunjuk ikan kecil yang berenang bergerombol.

"lo itu kan myeolchi" kata Sungmin sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"bwahahaha" hanya suara itu yang terdengar dari si master game.

"kenapa aku ikan jelek itu?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan bibir mengerucut.

"ya iyalah! Kau kan kurus seperti ikan itu" ucap Donghae childish. Begitulah mereka terus mengejek dan tertawa sampai keluar aquarium.

Setelah dari aquarium dan puas tertawa, mereka melihat pertunjukkan lumba-lumba yang menajubkan. Membuat Eunhyuk tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum dengan mata berbinar.

"waah, Donghae, Donghae! Lihat, mereka bisa saling melompat dan menembakkan bola seperti itu ya?"

"tentu saja bodoh! Lumba-lumba kan punya suara yang berupa gelombang ultrasonic berfekuensi tinggi! Makanya mereka dapat saling berkomunikasi"

"huwaa benarkah? Hebat ya? Coba kalau manusia juga bisa seperti itu"

"ya kalau manusia seperti lumba-lumba, yang namanya handphone dan jejaring social tidak ada gunanya"

"hehehe benar juga ya?"

"dasar bodoh!" Eunhyuk dan Donghae terus mengobrol, bahkan sampai tidak menyadari Kyumin menatap mereka.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun keluar dari wahana lumba-lumba.

"tadi benar-benar pertunjukkan yang menarik! Lumba-lumba bisa bermain, burung kakak tua yang pandai berbicara, anjing laut yang lucu hehehe sungguh menakjubkan" kata Eunhyuk tetap bersemangat.

"iya, mereka semua terlihat lucu" kata Sungmin menambahi. "nah sebagai kenang-kenangan foto dengan lumba-lumba ini kalian bawa satu-satu ya?" Sungmin membagikan foto itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum menatapnya. Apalagi saat melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang dipaksa foto serta dua lumba-lumba yang berpose didepan mereka.

"yaa kenapa wajahku aneh begini?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"bukanya wajahmu memang aneh" kata Donghae santai.

"enak saja, wajahku itu mempesona tahu! Kalau tidak bagaimana Minimi menyukaiku?"

"rabunku tambah Kyu" celutuk Sungmin sambil terkikik.

"chagi wae? Bilang saja wajahku tampan susah sekali sih! Sesekali buatlah aku bahagia"

"dalam mimpimu!" Sungmin memeletkan lidah, membuat Kyuhyun mengejarnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar melihat teman-teman barunya ini.

"Eunhyukkie, Donghae ayo makan!" teriak Sungmin yang berhasil didekap Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mendorong kursi roda Donghae mengikuti pasangan Kyumin.

Di sebuah rumah makan. Terlihat Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk melingkari meja di pojok ruang. Eunhyuk sedang asik menikmati bulgoginya, pasangan Kyumin menyuapi satu sama lain serta Donghae yang tidak henti-hentinya mendengus kesal.

"yaa kalian berdua berhentilah mengumbar kemesraan seperti itu!" seru Donghae. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"kenapa kau yang sewot ikan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. "kau iri dengan kami?"

"aku… iri dengan kalian? Tidak! Siapa juga yang iri! Aku hanya tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian! Kalian itu terlalu mencolok"

"bilang saja kau iri? Kan masih ada Eunhyuk, suruh saja dia menyuapimu"

"Eunhyuk bukan siapa-siapaku! Kenapa mesti puppy macam dia" kata Donghae mencoba menyangkal. Tapi jangan panggil Cho Kyuhyun kalau tidak bisa membuat orang lain naik darah.

"sudahlah Donghae, kau itu suka kan pada Eunhyuk! Mengaku saja!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeruput lemon icenya.

"yaa dari mana kau bisa berbicara seperti itu? Tidak ada bukti"

"tidak ada bukti katamu? Apa aku harus bilang kalau kau sering menatap Eunhyuk secara diam-diam? Atau seorang Lee Donghae yang dulunya acuh bisa menyahuti perkataan si puppy" dan 'SKAK' pernyataan Kyuhyun itu sukses membuat Donghae diam. Eunhyuk yang mendengar perdebatan kecil itu hanya diam sambil menatap Donghae.

"sudah-sudah… kalian berdua ini kerjaanya ribut terus! Sekarang kita jadi pusat perhatian kan! Sudah jangan bercanda seperti ini lagi" ujar Sungmin mencoba melerai. Hening, mereka berempat terus diam hingga acara makan itu selesai.

…haehyuk…

Sore hari tiba, matahari terbenam mengubah warna langit biru menjadi jingga kekuningan. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tengah menunggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengambil mobil yang terparkir cukup jauh. Di pinggir pantai itu Eunhyuk merentangkan tanganya menikmati angin laut yang berhembus kencang.

"waaaa! Hari ini adalah hari paling menyenangkan!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil tertawa. "kau tahu Donghae, ini pengalaman pertamaku ke aquarium world! Ternyata sangat menyenangkan!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menoleh kearah Donghae. Donghae menggerakkan kursi rodanya mendekati Eunhyuk.

"kalau begitu sering-seringlah kemari" kata Donghae setelah lama terdiam. Eunhyuk kembali menatap laut.

"aniyo… yang membuat ini sangat menyenangkan karena ada kamu, Sungmin hyung, dan Kyuhyun! Kalau tidak ada kalian mungkin akan terasa berbeda" Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk. Dia tercengang saat melihat wajah itu bersinar terkena cahaya matahari yang terbenam. 'indah' hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Donghae dalam hati.

.

Tbc.

.

Huwaaa tanggal berapa sekarang? Tidak….. #slowmotion

Hyukma selamat ulang tahun…. Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, tambah imut, tercapai semua yang diinginkan dan yang paling penting tambah deket ama Haepa #ditabok sandal

Mianhae hyukma anakmu yang unyu-unyu ini lupa dengan ulang tahunmu, mian…

hae: dasar anak durhaka!

kang Ji: huweee appa anakmu ini beneran sibuk, jangan marah seperti itu, eomma maaf #jurus pupy eyes

hyuk: nde eomma maafin tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya chagi, eomma jadi sedih

kang Ji: nde eomma, eomma emang terbaik

hae: lo kenapa kau memaafkannya yeobo! dia jelas-jelas lupa lo

hyuk:tapi kan dia uda minta maaf

hae: kau terlalu baik

hyuk: apa katamu?

hae: iya kau itu namja yang terlalu baik! aish... #ngacak rambut

hyuk: ya uda kalau gitu kau tidak kukasih jatah selama 2 minggu

hae: mwo!? kenapa aku yang kena?

hyuk: katanya aku terlalu baik, ya uda tidak dikasih jatah juga baik kan? ayo Kang Ji

hae: yeobo... yeobo kenapa kau tega sekali padaku? jahatnya... huwaaa #mencak2

Dan mian untuk pembaca, author yang satu ini emang ndak bisa ditebak kapan bisa nulis, mood dan keterbatasan jangkauan internet yang sangat menghambat #alasan terus! #ditendang

Gomawo untuk reviewnya walaupun sedikit tapi aku sangat menghargai, moodku lagi baik lo makanya ffnya lebih panjang dari yang kemaren #ketawa childish

Hehehe see you next chap


	4. Chapter 4

Blue sky

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

And others

Synopsis:

Suatu kesalahan, membuat seorang namja frustasi dekat dengan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan. Akankah dia tahan berlama-lama dengan namja bawel tapi manis itu? Cara apa yang dipergunakan si namja manis untuk mendekati namja dingin bak pahatan es yang selalu menolak kehadirannya? / "kenapa kau kemari lagi?"/ "kau datang tidak datang sama saja"/ "kenapa aku ikan jelek itu"/ " jangan pergi, aku tidak mau sendiri"/ "tuhan… dapatkah aku menyukainya?"

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, EYD bertebaran, Geje, abal, dan sebagainya -_-

Tidak suka jangan dibaca, arra?

Chapter 4

"maaf Hae, aku tidak bisa" namja cantik itu melepaskan genggaman tanganya. Membuat Donghae menggeleng dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"jebal, jangan tinggalkan aku! Jebal…?" Donghae terus memohon dan memohon. Tapi namja cantik itu tetap pergi. Menghilang dalam kabut hitam yang semakin tebal. Donghae tertunduk pasrah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sentuhan dipundaknya. Donghae mendongak mendapati namja manis yang menampakkan gummy smile disampingnya.

Donghae membuka mata. Mimpi aneh itu membuatnya terduduk di tempat tidur.

"Eunhyuk…." Panggilnya pelan. Dia menatap sekitar, tidak ada siapa-siapa. "dia belum datang ya?" tanya Donghae entah pada siapa. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka. Donghae langsung bersiap memasang wajah marah. Tapi dia harus menelan pil kekecewaan saat yang datang bukan namja cerewat itu, melainkan salah satu dari maidnya.

"ini makan siangnya, tuan muda" kata maid bermata sipit itu. Donghae hanya diam tidak mau merespon. "tuan muda, tadi tuan Eunhyuk telfon" lapor sang maid yang langsung membuat Donghae menatapnya.

"dia bilang apa?"

"kata tuan Eunhyuk, hari ini beliau tidak bisa datang kesini, jadi tuan Eunhyuk meminta maaf pada tuan muda" jelas si maid. Donghae menundukkan kepala. "tuan muda, anda baik-baik saja?"

"pergi!"

"tapi tuan Eunhyuk berpesan, tuan muda harus makan"

"pergi kataku"

"tapi tuan…."

"AKU BILANG PERGI, YA PERGI!" teriak Donghae dengan wajah mengeras. Maid itu hanya mengangguk takut dan berlaru meninggalkan kamar. Donghae menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya.

…haehyuk…

Keesokan harinya, Eunhyuk tampak memasuki halaman rumah Donghae dengan sepeda kayuh tuanya. Sesekali menyapa dan tersenyum pada para maid yang berpapasan denganya. Dia masuk kedalam rumah, dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Donghae. "waaa kalau setiap hari naik turun tangga ini, aku bisa tampah kurus!" gerutu Eunhyuk. "aku harus bilang ke Donghae untuk membuat lift! Rumahnya terlalu luas, kalau ada lift pasti lebih mudah" setelah puas menggerutu akhirnya Eunhyuk sampai di depan kamar Donghae.

"Donghae aku datang!" seru Eunyuk sambil membuka pintu putih bertuliskan 'my door! Don't touch!' itu. Dia mendapati suasana kamar yang gelap padahal diluar matahari sedang terik-teriknya. "Donghae" panggil Eunhyuk sambil mendekati gundukan besar di tempat tidur. "dasar pemalas! Ayo bangun, sudah siang lo?" Eunhyuk membuka gorden, dan menggoyangkan gundukan itu. Tidak ada balasan atau omelan Donghae yang pedas. Dia segera membuka gundukan itu dan terkejut melihat Donghae yang menggigil dengan peluh yang membanjirinya. Eunhyuk meletakkan telapak tanganya ke dahi Donghae.

"panas sekali" Eunhyuk segera memanggil para maid dan menelpon dokter.

_skip time_

Saat ini Eunhyuk sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur Donghae. Dia terus menatap wajah namja tampan itu.

"kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada yang memperhatikan dia?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi putihnya. "aku tahu dia kasar, egois, dan suka seenaknya seperti anak kecil. Tapi, seberapapun menyebalkan dia, Donghae juga manusia yang butuh diperhatikan dan kasih sayang" Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya dan kembali menganti kain kompres di dahi Donghae. dia kaget saat mengetahui Donghae mulai sadar.

"Donghae… syukurlah kau sudah sadar" kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar. Donghae langsung membuang muka, membuat Eunhyuk mengerutkan alis bingung. "Donghae…"

"kenapa kau kesini lagi? Bukanya kemarin kau sudah melupakanku?" sindir Donghae ketus. Eunhyuk tertegun. 'apa Donghae mencariku kemarin? Benarkah?' tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"mianhae… aku sudah telepon kan kalau kemarin aku tidak bisa datang"

"bukan urusanku!"

"Donghae…."

"pergi sana! Jangan datang ke sini lagi! Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, kau juga hanya orang asing bagiku!"ucap Donghae tanpa menatap Eunhyuk. "jangan sok memperdulikanku! Aku tidak butuh di perhatikan apalagi dikasihani oleh orang macam kamu! Pergi sana!" Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang, setelah itu dia duduk di samping Donghae. mengambil kain kompres di dahi namja tampan itu dan menaruhnya di baskom.

"apa sih maumu? Kubilang pergi! Apa kau tidak dengar?!"

"siapa yang mengasihanimu pabo! Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku" kata Eunhyuk dengan mantap. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang keluar. "aku orang yang konsisten yang akan menyelesaikan tugas sampai selesai, saat ini kau tanggung jawabku karena aku yang membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan, makanya aku berusaha untuk menjadi kaki untukmu! Aku tidak ada niatan mengasihanimu, hidupku sudah susah buat apa aku mengasihani orang lain" kata Eunhyuk sambil membalik badan Donghae. dia tertegun melihat keristal bening yang jatuh dari mata bulat si namja manis. "sekarang makan setelah itu minum obat! Ayo makan aku sudah buatkan bubur ayam untukmu" Eunyuk menyendok bubur itu, menunggu Donghae membuka mulut. Tapi namja tampan ini hanya diam.

"apa sih maumu, Hae? Kau ingin terus-terusan sakit? Kau tidak ingin sembuh? bagaiman dengan kuliahmu, banyak diluar sana bekerja keras siang dan malam hanya untuk bertahan hidup padahal mereka juga ingin kuliah, lalu teman-teman yang menunggumu, terus aku? Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh dan bangkit dari si namja frustasi! Jadilah namja tegar Hae?"Donghae menunduk lalu memuka mulut. Eunhyuk mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum lembut. Dia mulai menyuapi Donghae dalam keheningan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Eunhyuk menghentikan elusannya di punggung Donghae saat tahu namja tampan ini sudah menutup mata. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah polos Donghae saat tertidur. Namja penyuka susu strawberry ini hendak melangkah keluar tapi diurungkan saat merasakan tangannya dipegang. Dia melihat Donghae membuka mata dengan wajah sedihnya.

"jangan pergi… aku tidak mau sendirian" katanya dengan mata sayu. Eunhyuk terdiam lalu mengangguk. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Donghae membuatnya langsung menerima pelukan hangat.

'blush~' wajah Eunhyuk berubah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Dia menatap wajah Donghae begitu dekat. Dengan ragu Eunhyuk membelai wajah tampan bak pangeran dari negeri Dongeng itu.

"tuhan… tolong aku? Jangan buat aku semakin mencintainya"

Sinar matahari masuk dari celah gorden. Membiaskan cahaya hangat yang menerangi sebuah kamar luas dengan kasur king size di tengah ruang. Namja tampan yang tertidur di sana menggerakkan kelopak matanya. Menampakkan mata sendu dengan iris coklat mudanya. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tanganya tapi sulit seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan. Dengan malas namja tampan itu menoleh, dia membelalakkan mata saat mendapati seorang namja berparas manis dengan kulit seputih susu dan bibir kissable yang cantik tertidur nyenyak disampingnya. Donghae menggerakkan tangan yang bebas dengan ragu mendekati wajah si namja manis aka Eunhyuk. Perlahan dia menyentuh pipi itu naik ke dahi. Menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian mata. Tanpa disadari, Donghae tersenyum. Dia bahkan melupakan egonya yang tinggi itu.

"ternyata wajahnya sangat manis, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?"

"eung…." Eunhyuk menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya lalu membuka mata. Dia membelalakkan mata melihat wajah Donghae yang berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Donghae yang kelabakan segera menarik tanganya dan duduk diikuti Eunhyuk. Wajah mereka tampak merona hebat.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Donghae terbata, pura-pura baru bangun tidur dan terkejut mendapati Eunhyuk di sampingnya. Eunhyuk hanya menunduk malu.

" a-aku… aku…." Saking malunya Eunhyuk sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Lama mereka terdiam meredam degup jantung masing-masing. Sampai pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan dua namja yang langsung terkejut mendapati Donghae dan Eunhyuk terduduk di tempat tidur.

"OMO DONGHAE, HYUKKIE APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" teriak namja manis dengan mata membulat. Namja tinggi di sampingnya terkejut tapi langsung menyeringai.

"si ikan diam-diam main serang ya? Ckck… aku kalah"

"Yaa Su-sungmin, Kyuhyun ini ti-tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan" kata Donghae dengan wajah merahnya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

"heh ikan amis, kau jangan menyangkalnya lagi, sudah jelas kan?" ucap Kyuhyun santai masih dengan seringainya. Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin. "kita kalah chagi, eothoke?"

"Hyukkie… jadi kau sudah…."

"ANIYO ANIYO! Aku bisa jelaskan, ini semua salah paham! Ya Cho Kyuhyun berhenti memfitnah orang lain!" teriak Donghae frustasi.

…haehyuk…

Siang hari yang cerah dengan langit biru yang indah tampak mobil landaulet warna putih yang dikemudikan Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menembus jalanan kota Seoul. Namja yang terkenal dengan julukan devilnya ini sesekali melirik kaca spion, memperlihatkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang duduk bersebelahan di belakang. Dia menyeringai melihat kecanggungan di antara dua namja itu. Donghae tampak sibuk dengan buku tebalnya tapi sesekali melirik Eunhyuk yang tengah menatap pertokoan dari jendela kaca. Kyuhyun menyeringai dan memberi isyarat pada Sungmin untuk mencairkan suasana.

"akhirnya tinggal seminggu lagi gips itu dibuka!" kata Sungmin sambil menoleh ke belakang. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Hyukkie memang hebat, kenapa dulu tidak jadi perawat?"

"hehehe Sungminie hyung bisa saja, ini semua karena Donghae bukan aku! Aku hanya membantu sedikit" kata Eunhyuk sambil menampakkan gummy smilenya. Donghae kembali melirik namja manis ini.

"iya Sungmin! Yang benar itu, ini semua berkat tubuh hebat Donghae yang pulih dengan cepat" kata Donghae tidak terima. Sungmin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"jadi setelah gips itu dibuka dan Donghae bisa berjalan, otomatis Eunhyuk sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan ini" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Eunhyuk dari kaca depan. Eunhyuk terdiam lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"nde, begitulah" katanya pelan. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkuri wajahnya langsung berubah sedih.

"kau tidak kasihan meninggalkan Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringainya. Sungmin tersenyum samar sambil melirik mimic wajah Donghae.

"wahh jinjja berarti hidupku kembali tenang dong! Tidak ada lagi namja bawel dan cerewet yang setiap pagi mengusik hidupku! Yaah… jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari minggu" kata Donghae lantang yang membuat Eunhyuk menundukkan kepala.

"benarkah? Kau tidak merasa kehilangan?" tanya Kyuhyun santai. Donghae langsung menggeleng cepat.

"aniyo! Kenapa aku harus merasa kehilangan? Aku malah bersyukur dia akan pergi"

"Kyuhyun, aku berhenti disini saja" kata Eunhyuk membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"kau tidak ikut merayakan kesembuhan Donghae, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin yang dihadiahi gelengan kepala.

"ani, aku ingat harus pergi kerja siang ini, mian semua, mian Donghae?"

"yahh Hyukkie, tidak seru dong kalau kau tidak ikut" kata Sungmin sambil mempautkan bibir. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae, tidak bisa dibohongi raut wajah namja tampan ini sedikit kecewa.

"kau tidak kasihan pada Donghae, Hyukkie? Sepertinya dia kecewa berat" Donghae langsung menatap Kyuhyun dari kaca depan, terlihat namja tinggi bersurai ikal ini menyeringai. Membuat Donghae berdecak kesal.

"siapa yang kecewa! Aku malah senang dia tidak ikut, tidak ada pengganggu kan?"

"Donghae!" seru Sungmin tidak terima. Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas lalu tersenyum.

"turun disini saja Kyuhyun"

"kau tidak mau diantar sampai kontrakkan"

"aniyo, aku langsung pergi kerja saja, disini tempat pemberentian busnya"

"baiklah" Kyuhyun menepikan mobil, Eunhyuk membungkuk memberi salam lalu keluar dari mobil putih itu. Tanpa basa-basi dia berlari menjauhi mobil. Melihat Eunhyuk telah menghilang Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya.

"kau keterlaluan Donghae!" seru Sungmin setelah lama terdiam. Donghae yang tengah asik membaca bukunya langsung menatap Sungmin.

"aku? Keterlaluan? Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Donghae tidak terima.

"kata-katamu itu! Kau sadar tidak itu pasti menyingung perasaan Eunhyuk"

"hahaha, kau tenang saja! Dia itu kan namja aneh tidak akan tersingung hanya dengan ucapan seperti tadi" kata Donghae santai. "kalau dia tersingung sudah dari dulu dia pergi"

"ck, terserah kau saja! Susah berbicara dengan namja berpikiran anak kecil macam kamu!" Sungmin melipat tangan didepan dada, dan kembali focus pada jalan didepanya.

"Perasaan manusia itu rumit dan susah ditebak, jangan sampai kau menyesal ikan" kata Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Donghae yang langsung terdiam mendengarnya.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

(dibalik layar)

Hae: huwaaaa dasar anak kurang ajar! Kau tega sekali membuat naskah seperti itu! Kalau sampai eommamu marah aku buang kau disungai han

Kang Ji: terserah aku dong appa! Bukanya yang sutradara disini aku ya? Kenapa appa yang sewot

Hae: kau benar-benar! Kemari kau anak nakal!

Kang Ji: (lari sambil memeletkan lidah) dasar appa bodoh!

Hyuk: Kang Ji ada apa? Kok sampai lari-lari begitu #keluar dari kamar

Kang Ji: eomma~ appa jahat yeoh? Hiks… hiks…

Hyuk: sayang, apa yang appa bodohmu lakukan, cup cup jangan nangis nde?

Hae: yaa anak nakal! Sekarang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana kan?

Kang Ji: eomma huweee Kang Ji takut, appa kayak ikan piranha

Hyuk: yaa nemo apa yang kau lakukan pada kang ji?

Hae: lho aku, aku melakukan apa? Tidak ada?

Kang Ji: bohong eomma, appa tadi bentak Kang Ji, terus pukul Kang Ji… huwee sakit eomma

Hae: MWO? Hyukkie anak ini bohong, kau jangan percaya

Kang Ji: benar eomma Kang Ji tidak bohong, padahal Kang Ji hanya bilang sama appa supaya kalau main jangan terlalu dihayati kasihan eomma, sebagai anak yang baik Kang Ji kan tidak mau eomma marah

Hyuk: #deathglare Hae

Hae: Hyukkie sayang jangan percaya ya? Ini semua bohong, kau percaya padaku kan?

Hyuk: tidak!

Hae: MWO? Hyukkie jebal?

Hyuk: kau memang menganggapku pengganggu seperti di naskah kan? Oke kalau begitu mulai sekarang sampai satu bulan ke depan tidak ada jahat untukmu! Titik

Hae: apa tidak dapat jatah lagi? Hyukkie jangan seperti itu yeoh? Kemarin kau sudah tidak memberiku jatah selama 2 minggu, masa sekarang ditambah lagi?

Hyuk: salahmu sendiri, ayo kang ji kita beli ice cream

Kang ji: #melet ke Donghae

Hae: #pundung meratapi nasip #poor boy

.

Yaaa untuk semua yang uda review saya ucapkan terimakasih, ghamsamnida, gomayo, thankyou, arigatou, matur nuwun… hehehe

Oke untuk balasan review:

Rani gaem1: gomawo chingu~ hehehe pasti aku akan berusaha, yah walaupun hanya dengan kapasitas otak yang terbatas, kalau jangan lama-lama, yah itu adalah kendala utama dan sampai sekarang bingung gimana solusinya, jangan bosan baca dan reviewnya ya?

Laurarose14: iya, appa emang punya harga diri tinggi sampai sulit jatuhnya, hehehe gomawo reviewnya

Milkyhyukie: hahaha ^^ iya Hae, nanti law baby Hyukkie pergi kamu sama siapa? Yah gomawo reviewnya

Nanazz: Hae: yaaa jangan cium istri orang sembarangan! Kembalikan ciumanya sini? Kang Ji: haduh nih poor boy ngapain nongol, sana! Hehehe mian ada kesalahan teknis, emang Hyukkie aku jadi'in namja yang patut dikasihani tapi manis. Kalau ada beneran penjual Koran semanis eomma uda aku beli seorang-orangnya hehe? Gomawo reviewnya

Depi: waduh, depi suka yang rate m ya? Hehehe ketemu teman nih #plak… oke pasti happy ending kok, masalah nc-ncan hehehe sarannya patut dicoba oke gomawo

Polarise437: yap betul sekali, cerita ini terinspirasi dari sana, jadi depan-depanya yang aku ambil, untuk kebelakang endak kok. Tenang saja? Hehehe gomawo nde reviewnya, jangan bosan baca dan review selalu ditunggu ^^

Guest: oke gomawo reviewnya

Novaanchofishy: oke gomawo reviewnya, moment akan selalu ada tenang saja?

Chaca: oke gomawo reviewnya ini uda dilanjut lo? Gimana?

Uruskyclouds: oke gomawo reviewnya ya^^

.

.

Mian karena saya tidak bisa publish cepat, tapi tenang… pasti akan berusaha kok? Untuk para pembaca dan review-reviewnya gomawo…

Saya berharap para pembaca tidak bosan dengan cerita yang makin GJ ini, mianhae?

Okelah see you next chap…


End file.
